geometry_dashfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Участник:Serpent49
|заголовок = Убедительная просьба|описание = Приветствую! Только что вы телепортировались из Храма Соприкосновения Миров сюда, в мой дом, то есть в Храм Перерождения. Убедительная просьба, не рушьте и не портите здесь ничего, а то будет плохо...}} |заголовок = Эээй! Подожди!|описание = Забыл сказать. Не вздумайте злить меня или устраивать тут какой-нибудь бред. Иначе будет ещё хуже...}} Обо мне= Будет переделано. |-| На вики= будет переделано. |-| Мои любимые пользовательские саундтреки (и треки вообще)= Главная часть моего профайла. Я серьёзно. # Gaero — Howl # Forsaken Neon # Unknown Creature # Deathbringer — Assassin # ~BH~ Aurora Theory (не путать с альбомом или обновлённой версией) # ---Steel Terror--- # ~BH~ Black Horizon # Euphoria {Dj-Abicc} # ColBreakz — Gold Ring # Shaolin Warrior # ~BH~ Hypergiant # Creo — Ahead of the Curve # F-777 — Life is still awesome. # ~NK~ Into the Light # Ludicrous Speed 2 # MDK — Lifeblood (Interlude) # MDK — Firebird # ---Accelerate--- # ---Fury--- # Goukisan — Betrayal of Fear (TeslaX remix) # Armageddon # The Seven Seas # Hinkik and Himitsu — Realms # Waluigi Pinball Remix (Acid-Notation) # Viper (Full) # EnV — Pneumatic Tokyo # Shattered # Theory of Everything XL # Hydra # Dark Dragon Fire # Ragedance # Yellow And Purple # Ena # Outbreaker # Zaphkiel # Dimension # God Complex Rmx # 2k9 Battle jam # Karma (feat. Albert Hyrnen) # This Isn't Science Rocket (2015 Edition) # Theory of Everything 3 # Jackpot # Time Leaper # Cap'n Morgan's Revenge # Cosmic Dreamer # Killbot # Final Battle # Skystrike # Emphatic Outcry # MDK — Snowdown # ~NK~ vs.Ti:Amity # 1077 # Infinite Power # Moon Stride # Scorpion (Drum&Bass) # 1up 2017 # Uprise # Team A # Lightspeed # Fingerbang # Press Start # Corrosive # Sonic Blaster # Dance of The Violins (Remix for Rolling Sky) # Dynasty # 2011 # Betrayal of Fear # Unity # 10000 # Creo — Challenger # Hexagon Force # The Flawless Wings of Yatagarasu # Club Step # Phobos # Shattered # Tobu — Colors # Viper (Full) # Genesis # Zyzyx — Pixel Jungle. # Zyzyx — Extra Life |-| Вопросы мне:D= Здесь вы можете писать вопросы мне(спёр идею у Егорки и Виртуала:)) *А все правители Династии Змей могли превращаться в чела ? **Нит! Это я такой особенный;)... * Хочешь немного призрачного времени? ** Чего?! * Где твои братья : Алмазный змей и Рубиновый змей? ** Их не существует!)0) * А у тебя ещё суперспособности есть? (телепортация, невидимость) ** Телепортация и невидимость? Конечно есть! И это ещё не всё! Я могу управлять предметами силой мысли! * Есть ли у тебя могущественный Кристалл Разрушителя? (Автор вопроса - Самара Морган aka существо с 10 оболочками) ** Зачем он мне? Смысл от него, если я могу убивать взглядом!(только мне это редко приходится делать) * А ты следишь за мной? Я могу прийти к тебе домой и посадить тебя в Фредди... У меня нет лица, но я все равно все вижу! Так, ты следишь за мной? *Когда ты превзойдёшь Серснейка? (см. Прогнозец) *Раз ты правитель династий змей, так почему ты тусуется с грязными людишками? |-| Мои статьи= Короче, вот статьи, которые я сделал:(знаком * помечены мои лучшие статьи) # Technoloid. # Energy drink # EnV # Domyeah # Psychosis (когда-то считал своей лучшей статьёй... Даже в блоге про неё написал. Но сейчас конечно, у меня есть статьи намного лучше) # Sword Of Xolan III(первая неплохая статья) # Sword Of Xolan II # Sword Of Xolan # Endorphin Rush # Dorabaedifficult4 # Liberation # Invasive # Agility # Temporium # BoomKitty # Veto # Галерея:Base After Base 2017 # Optical(на данный момент усовершенствована Агмундом, раньше была короче) # Gamma # ASonicMen # Kevtom # KiloByte # Snowr33de # Wanderer # Jacob Firestone # Star Chaser # Insane Club # Crisp # INeo # Lockyn # XMiguel007 # Scent # Pinnacle # GD Jose # Thought Process # Green Hell # Saguaro # Pulsar (полностью переписано Ретом) # Skullo # Tectonic Blitz # Pulverize # Escape The Core # TechnitiuM # Darkness Keeper # Галерея:Formidable Guardians # Галерея:Utopian Delusions # Галерея:Darkness Keeper # Space DementiA # Sakura # K A N G # Divine Circles # Cyber Abyss # Anthelion # Стили/Kips # Game Over # The Antimatter # Velocity II # Team Z (нуждается в значительном обновлении) # Галерея:Team Z # Stalemate Redux* # Галерея:Stalemate Redux # Outbreak # Hinkik # SpAcEd OuT # Awaking Horus # Titan Complex # Apache* # Theory of Visible v3* # Factory Realm X # Ad Honorem # Northernsence # Fractured Galaxy # Taplika III # Conical Depression X # Visible Ray # Overdose # Nahuel2998 # Hyper Space* # -GrindFury- # Alkali # Niflheim (полностью переписал и дополнил) # Two Invisible Eyes # Mechanical Temple # Xenocosm Team # Tech City # Millennium # Quantum Force # Kitty* # Dimensional Breaking # Faster # Voidless # Terminal Void # Sismique Locked # Fearless (ChaSe)* # RippLeZ* # HyperDimension* # Absolute Meltdown* # Basic after Basic # ElectroStatic # Efetis Belis # KaRmA # Fearless (Psynapse) # Soulbreaker # Electrodynamixer* # Astral Drifter* # Encore (ZephiroX) # Solarion # Shambolic # Compound # Electroman Insanity* # AgentJDN # Level Up* # TECHnos # Pinball Panic* # Beta Drivers # Paradox Theory # The Twin Parable* # Penultimate Phase # Complex* # Relucence* # Lazarus* # Dooms Retroday # Radiant Aura # TwinsanitY* # DrakeGhast # Juhou # Explorers # TCTeam # Forest Realm # LastStep # Artificial Ideology* (переписал) # Novalis (переписал) # Cyber Chaos* (переписал) # Osiris (переписал) # Starline # Achondrite* # Spectrum Switch # Stellar Glow # Blast Insanity* # Es Dilar Nos* # EnvY # Rainbow Euphoria* # HelpegasuS # Electrodrome* # QuantumDynamix # SAKKARA # Zanna83 # Eclipsed # Delta Interface (переписал) # Heat Wave # Teknold Blast # Blast Furnace (переписал) # Стили/Hinds* # Coarse* (значительно дополнил (написал геймплей и описание, добавил скрин (да, не самый удачный...) и один факт)) # Blackhole12 # Torrential Storm # Satellite II* # Cheesecake # TheDevon (дописал и переписал) # Hinds* (дописал и переписал) # Woah # CATALYZE # Rocket Fuel # Starlight Carnival* # AbstractDark* (переписал и дополнил) # CandleLight # FurY # Chthonian* |-| Статьи, которые я значительно дополнил= 25. The Deathless (описанье) 26. Rampage (my best описанье) 27. Superstrike (описанье) |-| Распишитесь здесь, кто был на моем профайле :D= * Я тут был :D (ГеоДашер) * Батя гулял по профайлу Serpentа. :) (Батька Таттлтейл) * Ох, сейчас росписи пойдут... * Дратути я расписался =D(Егорка) * Укомплектуй всё в таблицу. Ломбардик не должен листать страницу! * "Делает много правок" - ну ладно * Я был рад посетить эту страницу (PowUni) * Йааааа (TheXomel) * Степашка !(TheVirtualWave) * I am GDsher * Обожаю Тебя! Ты очень крутой! Жду когда получишь статус! (МеняЗовутИлья!) * Меня заставила змея (fantonis). * Спасибо что дописываешь мои статьи :D.Ах да,здесь был Кирилл * А тут можно писать? (Funny007) * I'm Reborn * Нет, только не это!!! Росписи через исходный код! За что мне всё это? * Упс, это откатчик. BigZlodey))))) !!!!! * Я обошёл змейку >:) * Эррор посещал профайл изумрудной змейки :) * Бывший модератор обсуждений побывал здесь. * boop! '' Killhtf (обсуждение) * Оставлю это здесь. * Здесь была добрая фея любви ———★ • • ٠ · * ну а я тут небыл * 'Добрый [[Участник:Realistik|Реалист'']] тут побывал *Привет от Харва *Фух. Как тут жарко! У вас нет холодильника? (Frozen) *Шмяк * '''''SilverPhoenix3 * Да не бомбит у меня! * Чувак, который догадался, как ставить подписи (snake166). * Я просто сделаю роспись * Лыб тут я (ZeLeN01) * Я не делал роспись? * http://ru.geometry-dash.wikia.com/wiki/Участник:ZeLeN01Я тут был мёд, пиво пил (блин я же несовершеннолетний) * Я просто не придумал интересной росписи. (Vlados005) * Мне кажется, или в пещере светящиеся грибы? (��) * Bello * Псевдо-ворон был здесь * ''--Это Сирвейл. 10:15, февраля 15, 2018 (UTC)'' * А это Нооон. * Тут был я :D * Привет * Something went wrong... * [[Участник:Blaffey|''8)]] * У тебя два раза повторяется Forsaken Neon в разделе с любимыми саундтреками, исправь. (��) * [[Участник:VovanDj|''Estoy sentado en una prisión húmeda, un águila joven...]] * '' assiribro??'' | Почему у тебя роспись четырьмя тильдами не работает? ---- Если хотите мне что-нибудь сказать, пишите на моей стене обсуждения.